TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 28
Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *LittleKuriboh - Freeza *KaiserNeko - Brain, Blue Ogre *Lanipator - Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta *Megami33 - Bulma *Antfish - Vegeta's Spirit Animal 'Orpheus' *Ganxingba - King Yemma, Recoome Music *Tenka Wakeme No Chou-Kessen References *Pinball *Donkey Kong *The episode's name is a reference to "Leave it to Beaver" Trivia *A wounded Vegeta reads the disclaimer for this episode. This makes him the 1st person to read it 3 times. *Krillin Owned Count: 27 - As Goku is spinning Frieza, Frieza vomits. The vomit hits Krillin in the face. Quotes :Goku: Vegeta, no! :Gohan: Vegeta, no! :Krillin: Don't worry, Little Green'll-- (Looks at Dende's corpse) Oh. Vegeta, no! :Piccolo: (Silence) Meh. :Goku: Are you alright? :Vegeta: I have a f**king hole in my chest....Why didn't you block that one?! :Goku: I thought you had it! :Vegeta: Nooooo! :Frieza: It's funny how he is still talking I could have sworn I hit a lung. :(Vegeta coughs up blood) Oh, there is is! :Goku: 'But now I know what I have to do.I have to stop you! You're part of this monster that kills everyone in his way even children! :'Freeza: Oh, please. Everyone's always on about the children. I've already tried leaving them alive, but all they do is grow up under my rule or dedicate their pathetic lives to revenge, usually both. Really, killing them is a kindness. I can retract that kindness if you wish. But then who's the villian? :Goku: Y-you. :Freeza: N-no. That was a rhetorical question. :Goku: And I gave you a rhetorical answer! :Freeza: Good lord, I traded Vegeta for this. :Freeza: You can punch a board and it will break in half. I can punch a board and wipe out its entire race. :Goku: But can you block? :(pause) :Freeza: I'd like you to meet my friend. :Goku: A friend? Is he nice!? :Freeza: Rock solid! :(Freeza lifts up a gigantic mountain) :Freeza: Filthy monkey, meet "General Mountain"! :Goku: Hi, "General Mountain"! My name's Go- :(Freeza smashes the mountain into Goku) :Ghost Vegeta: (Ghostly voice) Kakarot..... Kakarot.... Kaka-- (Normal voice) Ah, you know what, screw this, WAKE UP, DUMBASS! :Goku: (Wakes up) Huh?! Ve...Vegeta? :Ghost Vegeta: 'You're failing your race, Kakarot. Frieza's unlike any opponent you've ever faced. You need to embrace your heritage. Become the Saiyan you were meant to be-- :'Goku: 'Why are you naked? :'Ghost Vegeta: 'What? :'Goku: You're naked. Why? :Ghost Vegeta: Idiot, you don't take your clothes with you when you die. :Goku: Well, I did. :Vegeta: What? :Goku: Yeah, even had my weighted clothes on too. And I didn't even die in those, huh. :Ghost Vegeta: (Angrily) That lying red motherf**ker! Anyway listen Kakarot, inside you is the primal fury of the Saiyan race! Like a wild raging Oozaru, you must unleash it, Kakarot! :Goku: So do I got to throw my poo at him? :Ghost Vegeta: 'Oh for god's sa--! Just use your stupid Kaio-whatever! :'Goku: 'Oh ok! Thanks Vegeta! :'Ghost Vegeta: F**k off! I'm going to get my clothes back! (Disappears) Also see *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode